A machine (e.g., a user's device) may be configured to interact with one or more users by generating computer graphics and causing presentation thereof in an AR environment or a virtual reality (VR) environment. For example, a user's device in the example form of a smartphone may generate AR content (e.g., one or more AR objects) and cause the AR content to be displayed to the user (e.g., on a display screen of the smartphone or a head-mounted display (HMD) controlled by the smart phone).